


Bending is an art.

by Worldclassbeauty



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Avatar, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, Fans, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldclassbeauty/pseuds/Worldclassbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root and Shaw have a conversation.</p><p>Shaw is more observant than Root realized. </p><p>Fluffy fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bending is an art.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disabledSociopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disabledSociopath/gifts).



> GREAT BIG THANKS to DisabledSociopath for helping me correct the bending types to better fit the characters. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you wish at Worldclassbeauty.tumblr.com

It all began when Root walked in on Shaw watching ”Legend of Korra” on the couch early Saturday morning. And yes Root knew it was Legend of Korra due to her vast knowledge of…--Ok yeah she watched it too sometimes. 

Root ignored the fight scene happening on the screen, she knew that kuvira was going to kick Korra’s ass anyway, and made her way to the kitchen to start their breakfast. It never ceased to amaze her that Shaw got up earliest but never started breakfast. While she was busy making Eggs in a Basket and bacon she heard the episode coming to an end and the clicking as Shaw, who as to impatient to wait 14 seconds, started the next one.

“Breakfast is served sweetie.” Root said as she came in with both their plates and then hurried back to get their coffee. Shaw said nothing but nodded in appreciation as she ate a slice of bacon, Danish bacon non-the less, and kept watching the TV as they ate. 

 

///

 

They hadn’t expected to be called in on a Saturday evening, but here they were. Shaw and Reese had just gotten back from a number, Finch as still fiddling with the machine and Root was typing away at her computer. 

When Root saw Shaw standing in the doorway looking tired as usual she quickly packed her laptop in her bag and put on her jacket. 

Shaw didn't even move away from the doorway as Root said her goodbyes. As they walked to the car, the stolen car, Shaw bumped her arm against Root’s. She knew that Shaw would never take her hand, but this was fine too. 

When they got home Root made Shaw take a shower as she herself changed into pajamas.  
After the Shower Shaw came out with wet hair, a pair of sweatpants and a tank top.  
Shaw kicked off her slippers, courtesy of Root, and slumped down on the couch in the opposite end of Root forcing her feet into Root’s-who had to put her laptop away- lap. Root wasted no time removing Shaw’s socks and softly started rubbing her feet. Root could not help but ask. 

“Which kind of bender would the guys be?” she said it in a soft low voice and was not completely sure whether Shaw had heard her. A few moments passed before Shaw replied. 

“Well Finch is obviously an Air bender, they are peaceful loving human beings. He wants to keep the peace. He's also a person who'd dissociate a matter because it was merely something that doesn't even need to be thought twice about, therefore he let's it go. However, at his worst he can be - restless, careless, impulsive, unpredictable, naive, and cynical” Shaw explained without even opening her eyes to look at Root.

“And Reese?” Root asked pressing at the spot under Shaw’s heel that always made her groan. 

“He would be a Water bender. Water benders are calm, cool, and cares for most people more than themselves. As you know water is the element of change, and we both know how good he is at going with the motion and adapting. However, water benders are also known to be very stubborn, seldom surrendering without a good fight first. Shaw clarified.

 

”And you, which kind of bender would you be? A Fire bender I assume?” Root asked now softly caressing Shaw’s ankles. 

“Nah” Shaw said before continuing “I would be a Earth bender: Earth benders are sturdy, decisive, and confident enough that they aren't afraid of standing up for themselves.  
Earth benders tend to be solid. They are stubborn, tough, courageous and powerful. They tend to be quite forward and opinionated, and are quick to fight in response. Meaning that I don't wait for my brain to confirm my actions, I know that I’m confident enough to punch pretty much anyone. The “Hope for the best/prepared for the worst” type of people. And as you know, at my worst I can be indifferent, pessimistic, stubborn, downcast, doubtful, and aimless” 

Root let out an amused little laugh. “Well yes I see what you mean, you strong Earth bender, you have really thought this thru huh? What would I be? Water bender too?” 

“Yes I have” Shaw admitted before adding “Also no… I mean you can be gentle but not that gentle… you would be a Fire bender.” 

“Oh really Sameen, how so? Aren’t they the bad guys? ” Root inquired. Her usual flirty tone sounded a bit tired. 

“You know as well as I do that, that is not true. They are simply a force of pure power” Shaw said giving Root the best comforting gaze she could muster. She knew how Root felt about being called a “bad guy.”

Root only hummed in response. 

“So yes a Fire bender. You are an ongoing flame Root. At first you were all “boom, torture and suppressed energy” that was just waiting to burst, but someone, or more specifically something, The Machine, gave you focus, gave you a purpose. Like creating lightning. You consist of energy that is neither good nor bad, just energy. And it needs to be directed properly or it will make you burst at the seems” Shaw explained. 

 

“So the Earth bender and the Fire bender, who would have thought huh?” Root said fondly. 

There was a long break before Shaw said. “You remind me of Asami you know… with the tasing” 

This time Root full on laughs as Shaw admitted. 

Root smiled softly at Shaw.

“And you remind me of Kuvira” Root said. 

"What. No I would totally be Korra" Shaw said sitting up. Then she realized her mistake... she had fallen directly into Root's trap. And now Root had that stupid smirk on her face. 

"So you are the Korra to my Asami?" Root asked trying to keep from laughing.  
Shaw rolled her eyes trying, and failing, to think of a comeback. 

"Whatever" she simply said, knowing that she had lost this fight. But the genuine smile on Root's face was worth it.


End file.
